


alone with you

by Vennat



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 300 words, Angst, Dave & Klaus Hargreeves During Vietnam, Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Romance, Sad, Schmoop, dave/klaus is the only ship that matters, showed this to my bestie and she said wig snatched so, take that as you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vennat/pseuds/Vennat
Summary: A warm night in Vietnam, and how Klaus ended up with Dave's dog tags.





	alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> tua is taking over my got damn life
> 
> go to my collections and i have a best of umbrella academy collection. highly rec everything there!!
> 
> anyways im working on some more tua fic rn, and my friend is too, which she might post on my account. theyre all gen, but klaus centric because he's best boy

Like so many nights before this one, they had snuck from the tents and into the forest around them, the night air heavy and warm. They settled beneath one of the trees, the bark scratching against their shoulders where they’d ripped the sleeves from their uniforms all those months ago.

 

Dave looped his arm around Klaus’ shoulders, fingers playing across his collarbones and chest.

 

“Why don’t you have any tags?” Dave asked, and his voice rumbled through Klaus’ chest where they were pressed together. Klaus shrugged, shifting the arm around him. 

 

“Don’t have anyone that cares if I come back, I guess.” He thinks of the nights spent tied to that chair, alone with the knowledge that the only one person in the world who cared about him was dead, and helpless to do anything. Alone with the knowledge that none of his siblings would notice he was gone, much less even think to go look for him.

 

“Me neither.” Dave sighed. “Grew up in a foster home, the only thing I was ever sure about was that I’d make it into the military when I turned 18.”

 

They sat in silence for a long moment, Klaus wondering if having no parents at all was better than a robot who couldn’t protect them from a father who didn’t care for them.

 

Dave pulled his arm away, and when Klaus turned to look at him he was slipping his dog tags over his neck. He slipped them over Klaus’ head, before pressing their foreheads together.

 

“You’re the only one on this planet that would give a shit if I was here or not and I… I want you to have these, in case something happens to me out there. I need to know that I’ll matter to someone if I’m gone.”

 

Klaus ran his dirty fingers over the warm metal, before letting the tags settle against his sweaty chest. He closes the rest of the space between him and Dave, and when they meet his lips taste of sweat and dirt.

 

Klaus thinks it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos and comment and ill do my best to reply!!
> 
> tumblr: v-ennat


End file.
